Couldn't Do It
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Rachel/Puck fic. No particular episode. He tried to slushie her, but he couldn't do it.


_..._

_A Rachel/Puck fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm so in love with this pairing, I can't help it. I promise I haven't forgotten about my other fics, but this is my inspiration right now. _

_Alright, if I keep nattering on, I'll forget what I wanted to write about. _

_So, here goes: _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Puck had her in his sights. His arm tensed, ready to make the toss. She saw him coming, flicked her eyes to the iced drink in his hand and flinched.

He smirked, pulling back his hand to give it an extra jolt when it hit her, but nothing happened.

His hand didn't extend, the cup didn't pitch forward, and the slushie did not cover her upper body with cold, purple corn syrup.

He paused, looking down at his hand, which had clearly betrayed him.

She tentatively opened her eyes, glancing up at him in confusion.

"Uh ..." he looked around the hall, hoping no one had noticed his whoops, and wondered if simply walking away would be an acceptable exit.

Rachel didn't know why he hadn't slushied her, but she was grateful. Not grateful enough that her curiosity wasn't peaked, of course. "Um, thanks?"

Puck growled, walking away and dumping the slushie in the trash.

Rachel watched him storm down the hallway, completely clueless as to his behavior. She decided that even if it cost her a slushie-shower tomorrow, she would confront him about it today.

...

She caught him after football practice, when the team was walking off the field.

"Puck?"

He turned at the sound of her calling his name and groaned. "What do you want, Berry?"

Finn paused before walking back to the dressing room, wondering why Rachel would want to talk to Puck of all people.

"I just needed to clarify something," she told him, stepping up to him.

"And what's that?" he asked, annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Why you didn't slushie me this morning," she explained. "I know the wiser course would probably be to simple accept it and be grateful, but I'm a curious person, and it's something I need clarification on. If you don't mind."

"And if I do?" he retorted.

Rachel shrugged. "Then I'll just have to keep asking until I get a satisfactory answer."

Finn knew Rachel was entering dangerous territory. Puck didn't take well to being baited or threatened. He wondered if he should announce his presence and intervene.

Puck stepped into Rachel's personal bubble. "And if I don't want you hounding me like some psychotic stalker?" he asked her, staring down at her.

Rachel blinked a couple times, but held her ground. "Um ... then you'd probably be better off just telling me now."

He growled deep in his throat and looked away for a moment before he sharpy turned his head back to hers. Before she could even tell he'd moved, his lips attacked hers, forcing her to return the pressure.

Her eyes shot open in response, though her brain wasn't functioning enough to tell her to pull away. She simply stood there while he kissed her, until his arms snaked around her back and pulled her up against him.

He was sweaty and smelly, and no one had ever kissed her so forcfully, but she melted in his arms. She allowed her eyes to close, sliding her hands up to grip his padded shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that apparently he hadn't slushied her because he had feelings for her, something neither of them had seen coming. But, she could focus on that later. Right now, her head was spinning and she welcomed the feeling.

Neither one of them noticed Finn stalking off angrily. Neither one would have cared even if they had.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Another Puck/Rachel one-shot. _

_Hope you liked it, I know I loved writing it!_

_Reviews are loved, whether they're positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
